


Purrfect Evening

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Those exact eyes gazed down at her , filled with crystal clear worry. </i>
</p><p>For pandprincesstaylor on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Evening

Blake's whole body ached like a half healed bruise, sending chills through her. It had started as a small headache and had progressed to an hour hanging her head over the toilet. She sat , crossed legged on the dorm's bathroom floor, her head resting on the cool porcelain of the tiled wall. Her dinner , fast food grabbed on her way home from the bookstore, had left her with vengeance.

It was food poisoning, cut and dry. Her feline ears twitched at the constant pain in her tummy. She had been on the floor for so long and had missed the study date she had scored with the tiny and very cute Ruby Rose. Not that she planned to do much studying. It would be mostly snacking and laughing while staring into those pretty silver eyes..

“Blake!”

Those exact eyes gazed down at her , filled with crystal clear worry. Ruby must have wandered back to the dorm after Blake had not showed. 

“You look awful...” Ruby knelled down next to the faunus, squinting. 

" We-Well thanks." Blake pitched forward before she could answer, retching into the toilet. As she was sick, small gentle hands brushed her face and pulled her hair back. 

“This is so gross...”Ruby whined, giggling. “I know cats puke a lot but this is ridiculous!”

Blake groaned, weakly swatting at her petite maybe girlfriend. “Don't...Th..This is serious.” She sat back, leaning against Ruby's chest. Wow...she smelled..nice. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Ruby pressed a soft kiss on a twitching black ear before nuzzling her face into Blake's hair. “Well this is just a purrrrrrrfect evening.”

 

“I..I hate you.”


End file.
